The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus and particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a fracture frame to a patient-support apparatus, such as a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting apparatus that permits a hospital bed without a fracture frame to be upgraded to one that has a fracture frame attached thereto.
Fracture frames are commonly used in conjunction with hospital beds to support various types of traction equipment such as cables, pulleys, reels, hooks, straps and weights, just to name a few. It is also known to couple patient-positioning equipment such as trapeze bars to fracture frames. Conventional fracture frames may be either floor-supported or mounted directly to the hospital bed and usually include frame members that are positioned above a mattress of the hospital bed. Some floor-supported fracture frames cannot be moved simultaneously with movement of the hospital bed between locations. Many conventional fracture frames have multiple bed attachment points and thus, a variety of mounting devices for attaching fracture frames to hospital beds are known. It is desirable for fracture frame mounting devices to connect and disconnect from a hospital bed quickly and easily.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a patient-support apparatus includes a frame and a patient-support surface supported by the frame. The patient-support surface defines a footprint when projected downwardly onto a floor on which the patient-support apparatus sets. A mounting bracket is coupled to the frame beneath the patient-support surface and within the footprint. The mounting bracket includes a portion outside the footprint that is adapted to couple to a fracture frame.
In preferred embodiments, the mounting bracket includes an arm having a socket that receives a portion of a fracture frame to be coupled to the patient-support apparatus. A first mounting plate is coupled to the arm and extends therefrom and a second mounting plate is coupled to the arm and extends therefrom in spaced, parallel relation with the first mounting plate. The first and second mounting plates are spaced apart by a sufficient distance to allow a frame member of the patient-support apparatus to be received therebetween. In addition, the first and second mounting plates each include at least one aperture as does the frame member. The mounting bracket couples to the frame member by inserting a pin or bolt through the apertures of the mounting plates and frame member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, four mounting brackets are coupled to the frame of the patient-support apparatus such that sockets of the four mounting brackets define corners of a rectangle. In one embodiment of the present invention, the mounting brackets are constructed so as to have substantially the same size and shape.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a patient-support apparatus includes a frame and a patient-support deck supported relative to the frame. The patient-support deck includes a deck section that pivots relative to the frame between a first position and a second position. A pair of mounting brackets are coupled to the frame. Each mounting bracket includes an arm extending from the frame and each arm includes a portion to which a fracture frame couples. A deck-receiving space is defined between the arms. At least a portion of the deck section is positioned to lie in the deck-receiving space between the arms when the deck section is in the second position.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.